


Theo Raeken Imagines

by cactiem



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 04:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18328325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactiem/pseuds/cactiem
Summary: A collection of Theo Raeken imagines from my Tumblr





	1. Fear

You have a tough time trusting people after being made a fool of multiple times, the last time being Theo. After he saved you though you began to warm up to the idea that he is one of the good guys now but you still had your doubts. A niggling feeling at the back of your mind and that was your downfall. The anuk-ite prayed on people's fears and that's what it did for you. It prayed on your fear. The fear that Theo is still a bad guy and will save his own ass letting you all die.

 

In the Sheriffs station, you were all surrounded by hunters. For some reason Scott decided to help two werewolves that had been arrested and you, along with Lydia, Malia, and Liam, were dragged along. You didn't know Theo was there until he came in to the room. 'He sure conveniently shows up when we're all in trouble' you thought. You had no idea what came over you but suddenly you started breathing heavily. Panic. That's what it was. You were pacing back and forth, your hands closed into fists by your side. "Y/N?" Scott said trying to get your attention, concerned for his beta.

 

"What's wrong with her?" Theo asked.

 

"What's wrong with me? It's you Theo. You're my problem." You stopped pacing and brought your attention fully onto Theo.

 

"Y/N, you need to calm down. Relax, okay?" He said calmly. He didn't want to further cause distress for you as he knew you were a ticking time bomb. Any minute now you could wolf out. Theo's eyes wondered when he smelt blood and saw it trickle from your still closed fists. Your chest was heaving up and down from your heavy breathing.

 

"You would just love that wouldn't you?" You said, dripping with venom. "We relax around you. Put our guards down around you and then out of nowhere you stab us in the back. It's happened before what's to say it won't happen again." You were now standing in his face, your eyes glowing yellow. Fear spread across Theo's face. He's never seen you like this, even when he hurt everyone the first time around. To him you were this happy, bubbly, sarcastic person who didn't have a mean bone in their body but now? Now you had anger and terror radiating from you. If you weren't in a police station with deputy's inside and hunters surrounding the place he was certain you would tear him apart limb by limb.

 

"I think it's here with us." Lydia muttered to Scott who just nodded. He went over to you and placed his hand on your arm to calm you down.

 

"Y/N this isn't you. It's the anuk–ite. You need to calm down." You just shrugged off his hand and kept your undivided attention on Theo. That's when the pack realised you weren't calming down any time soon so Malia did the one thing everyone was thinking of doing but actually did it she knocked you out cold. When you were unconscious Theo let out the breath he didn't know he was holding, relief flooding over him. "Take her somewhere for when she wakes up." Scott instructed his youngest beta but before he had a chance to Theo jumped in and took you off the floor, carrying you over his shoulder.

 

"I'll do it." He said before walking away with you.

 

-

 

After a while you finally woke up. You blinked a couple of times and moved your hand to your head where Malia knocked you unconscious. Looking around the room you took in your surroundings and saw Theo sitting on one of the benches. You tried to get up but was brought back down to the floor due to your hands being handcuffed to the bench. "Took you long enough." Theo joked causing you to roll your eyes. You tried to get the handcuffs off but they wouldn't budge. "There just a precautionary measure."

 

"Well can you take them off." You retorted.

 

"Not until I'm certain you don't want to kill me anymore." He told you looking over at you and quirking an eyebrow. "What was with that anyway?"

 

"It's the stupid anuk-whatever it's called."

 

"The fear was real though, Y/N. You can't just make fear come out of thin air. There has to be a part of you, even if it's a tiny part of you, that feels this fear. You're scared of me?" He said puzzled even though he knew why you were scared of him. If someone did what he did to them he'd be scared too.

 

"Fine. I guess a little part of me is scared of you. You did try to kill Scott after all. How do I know you won't turn around and kill me too? I'm trying to trust you Theo, I really am. I want to trust you but a part of me will always be scared of you." When you said that Theo felt terrible. You were the only person who didn't doubt him when everyone else did. You were the only one who gave him another chance even though you were scared of him. "I'm- I'm sorry that I almost tried to kill you."

 

Theo laughed but it wasn't one filled with joy. "I think I deserve it after what I did." He got up from where he sat and unlocked your handcuffs. When your arms were free you wrapped them around him, hugging him. At first he tensed up confused as to why you were hugging him then he relaxed into it.

 

"No matter what you've done. No matter how much of an ass you are. No one deserves to die."


	2. He Cares

"We should call Y/N, maybe they could help." Liam suggested. At the moment everyone was backed up to a wall with both the hunters hunting them and the anuk-ite merging together they need all the help they can get.

 

"Don't. They won't come." Theo mumbled. He wasn't wrong. You made it obvious the last time you saw him you were leaving and never coming back. What happened was that you had some sort of wake up call and realised that Theo doesn't care about anyone but himself. You left him and he didn't stop you.

 

"We have no other choice, Theo. We need to call them."

 

"I said no so drop it." Theo ordered but Liam wasn't going to drop it. He could see how much Theo was hurting deep down.

 

When Liam had a few moments to himself he got his phone and scrolled through his contacts landing on yours. He hesitated for a second knowing that Theo would kill him if he found out that he called you but shook it off and pressed call. After a few rings you finally picked. "Liam? What do you want?"

 

"We need your help." He answered.

 

"We? Including Theo?" You asked.

 

"Yeah..."

 

"Then no can do. Bye." You were about to hang up but Liam stopped you.

 

"Wait. Don't hang up. Just listen please." You didn't say anything which Liam took as a gesture to continue. "I don't know what happened between you and Theo but can't you just push your differences aside and help us."

 

"No I can't." You told me without taking the think about it.

 

"Why not? What happened between you two anyway?" Liam asked.

 

"Why do you care?"

 

"Y/N..."

 

"He doesn't care Liam. He doesn't care about any of us and when I left he didn't stop me. He doesn't care." Liam sighed knowing that you were right.

 

"You're right, Y/N. He doesn't care. Not about us anyway but you? You, he cares about you deeply. I see the way he looks at you. Like you're his everything. Like you're the only one who matters to him."

 

"But if he cares so much why did he let me go?" You asked, tears threatening to fall after what Liam said.

 

"He's afraid of losing you. He doesn't want you to get hurt." Theo didn't explicitly tell Liam this, or anything actually, but he knew from experience. He knew what it looks like when you care for someone and when you'd do anything and everything to protect them even if it meant hurting yourself in the process. "Just please, Y/N... please come back. We need you... Theo needs you."

 

"I- I have to go." Was all you said before you hung up leaving Liam speechless and without an answer.

 

-

 

Liam hasn't heard anything from you and believed that he didn't persuade you in coming. Every time he tried calling it went straight to voicemail. Him and Theo were now in the hospital elevator with hunters the other side. Both of the werewolves were bracing themselves to fight the hunters head on when the heard commotion happening outside. Guns were being dropped as hunters were being taken down. Roars every now and then could be heard. "They actually came." Liam said with joy and disbelief.

 

"Who came? What did you do, Liam?" Theo asked not too happy as he recognised the roar as yours but he wanted conformation.

 

"Y/N. I told them the truth and they came." Liam replied before getting his claws out and opened the doors to the elevator joining you in the fight. Theo had no choice but to drop it for now before joining in too.

 

Theo managed to make his way over to where you were but not without getting hit in the shoulder. "You're hit." Was all he said.

 

"So are you." You pointed out causing Theo to laugh at your bluntness.

 

"I'm glad you came back."

 

"I'm glad I came back too." You replied. You both didn't need to say it but you knew what he meant by that and Theo knew what you meant.

 

"This little reunion is great and all but we're kinda in the middle of a fight." Liam interrupted resulting in laughter from the both of you.

 

"Shall we?" You asked flicking out your claws.

 

"Let's." Theo replied doing the same thing before getting back up and into the fight along with you.


	3. Feelings

Feelings were never your strong suit. You never knew what to do when you liked someone. That's why you would with Theo instead of telling him how you feel and he did the same with you. When ever you fought it would almost always end up with one of you with a ripped shirt. Claws would always come out and growls were always heard. There have been plenty of times that Scott had to break up the fight. That's why you went off with Scott and Malia to the school and Theo went off with Liam to hospital to the two of you would be separated.

 

It was the last big fight that you finally admitted to yourself that you liked him. Watching as Malia held Scott and kissed him to make him heal kick started the realisation. When everyone got turned to stone you realised you could lose Theo. You could die before telling him how you feel. When you knew Scott was okay you ran out of the library without a single word to anyone. Your target, Beacon Hills Hospital.

 

Theo realised the full extent of his feelings to you when he had bullets flying at him, when he got hit a couple of times. As he watched Gabe bleed out on the floor in front of him, crying out in pain it hit him that he could lose you. That he could die before telling you the truth about his feelings towards you. When all the hunters were taken care of and he knew everyone was safe Theo ran out of there. His target, the school.

 

You kept running, no matter how much your legs were hurting you kept on running. You had to see him. You had to see Theo to see that he is okay. To see that you haven't lost him. To tell him how you feel. The cold air was biting your arms, your lack of a jacket was a result of you running out of the library immediately, but it didn't stop you. Instead it made you run faster wanting to embrace the warmth from Theo's hug.

 

In the distance Theo could see a blurry figure that looks like it is coming towards him. The closer he got the clearer the figure was. He recognised the Y/H/C hair flowing in the wind as they ran towards. It was you. When you both saw each other you slowed down to a walk and didn't stop until you were inches apart. No one said anything for a while. The only thing heard was the deep breaths from running here. "There's something I need to say." You and Theo both said at the same time causing you both to laugh.

 

"You go first." You graciously told him.

 

"Y/N, I have liked you for the longest time and tonight? Tonight I realised that I could lose you at any point without telling you how I really feel." He admitted.

 

When he told you this your lips tugged into a huge smile. "You took the words right out of my mouth Raeken." You said before you crashed your lips onto his.


End file.
